


Mister Mmmh Mmmh

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Husbands Kaisoo, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Kyungsoo, fan si jongin ni d.o, fan si kyungsoo ni kai, fanboy kaisoo, mmmh as a sex song
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Aliw na aliw at pinaglilihian ni Kyungsoo ang ULT BIAS niyang si Kai. Yung tipong wala siyang bukambibig kundi puro si Kai. Di nga lang niya alintana na medyo nagseselos na ang asawang si Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: preggy!soo fic fiesta 2021





	Mister Mmmh Mmmh

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this day kaisooists, happy kaisoo day to all of us <3

Heto na naman si Kyungsoo.

Kakarating lang ni Jongin sa bahay nilang mag-asawa galing sa trabaho at naabutan na naman niya si Kyungsoo na naiiyak sa harap ng LCD TV nila kung saan pinapanood na naman nito ang stage performances ng Korean idol nito na si Kai na sa wakas, nagka-solo rin!

_You make me feel so_

_Mmmh Mmmh Mmmh_

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Jongin dahil tila hindi napansin ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pagdating dahil tutok na tutok ito sa pinapanood.

Pero ang amusing pa rin naman sa kanya na makita ang asawa na ganito kaya naman para mapansin nito ang kanyang pagdating, tinabihan niya ito at niyakap kasabay ng paghalik sa bunbunan nito.

Matik naman na sumandal si Kyungsoo sa kanya at sumiksik pa lalo sa bisig niya bago taamang humalik sa kanyang labi at ngumiti.

"Kain na tayo, mahal." Aya ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na ikinakilig naman ni Jongin. 

"E pano 'tong pinapanood mo?" Taas kilay na tanong ni Jongin habang napatingin kay Kai sa screen na todo giling sa chorus ng debut solo song nitong _Mmmh_.

Pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ng asawa habang natatawa. "Selos ka?"

"Selos, tss. Asawa na kaya kita kaya ba't ako magseselos?" Nguso ni Jongin sa asawa.

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at humalik muli sa labi ni Jongin. "Tara na nga. Kain na tayo." 

Ang mga simpleng gestures ni Kyungsoo na ganito ay walang kupas pa rin na nagpapakilig kay Jongin kahit na kasal na sila.

* * *

Sa katunayan, kakakasal pa lamang ng dalawa. Mahigit limang buwan na rin ang lumipas at ineenjoy nila ang kanilang buhay pag-aasawa.

Sa apat na taon nilang magkasintahan, napagdesisyunan na rin nilang pumasok sa bagong kabanata ng mga buhay nila. At iyon ay ang pagiging mag-asawa.

At ang sunod ay ang pagbubuo ng pamilya.

_Mmmh Mmmh Mmmh_

_Mmmh Mmmh Mmmh_

_I said, I said_

"Jongin! Ah!" Anas ni Kyungsoo habang nasa ilalim siya ni Jongin na sumasamba sa kanya kasabay ng kanta ni Kai na _Mmmh_ na naging kasama nila lately sa baby-making sessions nila na very fitting naman sa kanilang bedroom activities.

"S-Sikip mo pa rin, mahal. Bat ganun." Sabi ni Jongin habang niyuyugyog ang buong katauhan ni Kyungsoo.

Sige sa pag-ungol si Kyungsoo kasabay ng pagkakapos niya ng hininga, mga binti'y nakabukaka para kay Jongin.

"Sige pa, mahal. _Ahm..Mmhmm..ah!_ " Kagat labi ni Kyungsoo sa tindi ng sensasyong nararamdaman sa bawat galaw ni Jongin sa loob niya.

Hinahabol na rin ng hininga si Jongin sa papabilis niyang pagbayo sa loob ng asawa. Nilapit niya ang labi kay Kyungsoo at hinalikan ito habang walang nimpis ang paggalaw ng kanyang balakang hanggang sa matunton nilang mag-asawa ang kasukdulan ng pagsisiping nila.

Lunod na lunod sila sa sensasyon at init ng kanilang mga katawan.

Namamaluktot na rin ang mga paa ni Kyungsoo at lalong napapaghigpit ang kapit kay Jongin.

"L-Lapit na! Ah! Ah!" Lumiyad si Kyungsoo at napapapikit lalo sa sarap na nararamdaman.

Lalong binilisan ni Jongin ang paggalaw at lalo niya itong nilaliman pa. Palakas nang palakas ang mga ungol nila hudyat na malapit na sila.

Umulit muli ang _Mmmh_ na naka on repeat kasabay ng pagsaboy ng katas ng pag-iisa ng mag-asawa.

Niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na yumakap din pabalik sa kanya.

"Jongin?"

"Mhm?"

Lumabi si Kyungsoo, mga pisngi ay namumula. "Sakyan kita."

Bago pa makapagsalita pa si Jongin, pumaibabaw na si Kyungsoo sa kanya at sinakyan ang ari niyang nagsusumamo muli sa init na hatid ng asawa.

Sabay sa bawat _Mmmh_ ni Kai sa kanta, ang bawat _mmmh_ rin ni Kyungsoo sa bawat pagtalbog ng pwetan nito sa ari niya.

Sana naman makagawa na sila ng bunga.

* * *

Isang payapang gabi pagkauwi ni Jongin mula trabaho.

Tahimik sa sala. Nanibago si Jongin dahil wala roon si Kyungsoo na nagfafanboy sa panonood ng live stages ni Kai sa T.V.

Nasanay na lang din talaga siya sa asawa na naaaabutan niyang laging nakatutok kay Kai sa screen dahil kaka-debut lang nito as a soloist nito lamang Disyembre. Kaya naiintindihan niya ang walang humpay na pagstream ng asawa sa MV nito, stage performances at sa Spotify. Isa pa, matagal na rin na fan si Kyungsoo ng Korean idol na ito. Pareho lang naman din sila. Dahil kung may Kai si Kyungsoo, Korean idol naman ni Jongin ang actor-singer na si D.O.

Liban sa gabing iyon, nadatnan niya si Kyungsoo sa kusina na naghahain ng pagkain.

"Nandyan ka na pala!" Magiliw na bati nito sa kanya. Naka-asul na apron si Kyungsoo at nakasalamin.

Humalik sila sa labi ng bawat isa bilang pagbati.

"Himala di ka nanonood ngayon ng videos ni Kai." Umupo si Jongin at tiningnan ang tatlong ulam na hain ni Kyungsoo ngayong gabi. "Oh? Ba't ang dami mo ata niluto ngayon?"

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya. Bakas sa mukha nito ang saya. Kung ano man ang rason, wala siyang clue kung ano iyon.

"Kumain ka na lang." Lambing ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. "Niluto ko nga mga paborito mo oh. adobong adidas, chicken curry, tempura."

Kinilig si Jongin sa pag-abala ni Kyungsoo na paglutuin siya ng paborito niya. Pinagsandok pa siya nito.

"Lam mo may kakaiba sayo. May nangyari ba? Ba't ang saya mo?"

"Ang dami mong tanong, di ka na lang kumain." Pisil ni Kyungsoo sa braso ng asawa. "Kain na. Alam kong gutom ka na. Traffic ba?"

"As usual. Akala ko pa nga kanina masisiraan din yung tren. Pero, mahal, anong meron? Di ka maghahanda ng ganito kung walang nangyari."

Napahinto si Kyungsoo sa paglagay ng pagkain sa plato niya at napabuntong hininga. "Sige na nga." Nguso niya. "May hula ka ba?"

"Napromote ka na ba?"

Tinusok ng tinidor ni Kyungsoo ang tempura at kinain iyon. "As if."

"Natanggap ka for another freelance?"

"Masyado na mabigat tasks ko para humanap pa ulit ng isa."

Nagsimula na kumain si Jongin. Pagkalunon, tanong niya. "E anong meron?" Bangga niya sa braso ni Kyungsoo. Sinubuan niya rin ito ng carrots.

"Ano?"

"Ano nga?"

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kabilang kamay ni Jongin at nilagay iyon sa dibdib niya. Namula si Jongin sa ginawa ng asawa lalo na't napapisil din siya roon in reflex.

Pero agad din binaba ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya sa tyan nito na lalong ikinakaba at ikinabilis ng tibok ng puso ni Jongin.

"Kyung," Panlalaki ng mga mata ni Jongin kahit hindi siya sigurado kung tama ba ang nasa isipan niya.

"Ano? Alam mo na?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na may mapang-asar na ngiti.

"Buntis ka??" At di na nga napigilan ni Jongin tanungin ang pinakahinihintay niyang araw sa buhay asawa nila.

"Uh..." Pang-aasar pa ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na pinapatagal pa lalo ang kumpirmasyon sa asawa.

"Kyungsoo." Seryosong tono ni Jongin. "Ano nga? Magiging tatay na ba tayo?"

Kahit gusto pa sanang asarin ni Kyungsoo ang asawa, hindi na niya ito natuloy pa dahil sa masayang ekspresyong nakaukit na sa gwapong mukha ni Jongin.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at napahiyaw naman sa tuwa si Jongin.

"YES!" Napatayo si Jongin sa tuwa at hiyaw nang hiyaw. "YES, MAGIGING TATAY NA AKO! YES!"

"SHHH. Huy! Magulat mo yung mga kapitbahay!" Palo ni Kyungsoo sa flat na pwetan ng asawa na mabilis sumunod sa kanya at napaupo na.

Tuwang-tuwa si Jongin at napakasaya ng tono ng tawa niya. Pinisil niya ang matatabang pisngi ni Kyungsoo na napapikit na lang. "Kaya pala ako may reward, kasi nakashoot na ako! Woo! Magiging tatay na kami! Woo!" 

"Tama na. Baka magtaka pa mga kapitbahay bakit ang ingay dito." Pagkakalma ni Kyungsoo sa masayang asawa na napatitig na lang sa kanya habang nakahawak ito sa tiyan niya.

"Kung ako may reward, ikaw din mamaya."

Sa gabing iyon, bumagsak muli silang dalawa sa kama para sa muli nilang pag-iisa.

This time, wala nang kasalong tugtuging _Mmmh_ ni Kai, kundi tugtugin na lamang ng pintig ng kanilang mga puso.

* * *

Naging maayos naman ang pagbubuntis ni Kyungsoo. Buti na lang at work from home lang ang asawa kaya panatag ang loob ni Jongin. Pero bilin pa rin niya sa asawa na kung may kailangan ito ay wag itong mahiya na gambalain siya sa trabaho.

Hindi naman sila napunta sa komplikadong sitwasyon hanggang sa mag-apat na buwan sa pagdadalang-tao si Kyungsoo.

Maging malusog at malayo sa sakit ang dasal ni Jongin para sa asawa at kanilang anak.

Sabado ng umaga at nagising si Jongin sa _Mmmh_ ni Kai. Kakapatugtog ni Kyungsoo ng kantang ito, makakabisado na niya talaga ang kanta.

Pagkarating niya sa sala ay nakita niya roon si Kyungsoo na nag-momop ng sahig habang napapasayaw sa tugtugin.

Nakatalikod si Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya masaya niyang pinanood ang asawa na bahagyang napapagiling sa kanta.

Humalukipkip si Jongin at natatawa bahagya, pero nilapitan din niya ang asawa at binulungan. "Galing gumaling ng asawa ko ah."

Suminghap si Kyungsoo sa gulat at napahawak sa dibdib. "Ginulat mo naman ako!"

Tumawa si Jongin. "Sorry. Galing mo kasi gumiling." Landi pa niya sa asawa na nagsalubong ang kilay at pinalo siya sa braso. "Aray!"

"Kain na. Kakain din ulit ako."

Tumungo na si Kyungsoo sa kusina at napangiti lang si Jongin bago sundan ang glowing at blooming niyang asawa.

* * *

Mostly ng weekends ng mag-asawa ay nalalagas lang either sa cuddle session nila, sex, Netflix o di kaya naman sa panonood nila ng videos sa Youtube.

And this weekend, they spent it sa panonood ng videos ni Kai na request ni Kyungsoo.

Supposedly, papanoorin muli sana nila ang Along With the Gods ni D.O sa Netflix which is request ni Jongin last week after nila tapusin ang current season ng Stranger Things na nirecommend ni D.O. Fan lang din naman si Jongin kaya kung ano ang isuggest ng favorite Korean singer-actor niya ay siya ring susundan niya.

Kaso nga lang, syempre, mas marupok siya kay Kyungsoo na isang, "Nood na lang tayo ulit videos ni Kai. Rewatch natin yung performance niya sa Hyundai kahit mukhang isda yung merlat! Hmp!" 

Kuhang-kuha naman siya agad ng asawa dahil natatawa rin talaga si Jongin tuwing iniinsulto nito ang nakapartner ni Kai sa Hyundai showcase.

"Sige na. Pero next week ah. Along With the Gods naman."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at humalik sa pisngi niya. "Okay."

Subalit sa sumunod na Linggo, hindi sila nanood ng Along With the Gods kundi Spring Has Come na pinagbibidahan ng walang iba at walang kupas na si Kai.

* * *

Kung akala ni Jongin na hindi sila maiipit sa isang sitwasyon, dun pala siya nagkamali.

Dahil siya ngayon ang naiipit at di mapigilang makaramdam ng selos lalo na't mas naging grabe ang pagbukang bibig ni Kyungsoo tungkol kay Kai.

Noong una, wala namang kaso sa kanya na maabutan muli si Kyungsoo sa panonood ng mga videos ni Kai sa tuwing dumadating siya sa bahay at ang pagkwento nito sa kanya tungkol sa mga Bubble posts ng lalaki gaya ng laging natatapon ang ginagawa nitong kape magpasahanggang sa mga Lego na binubuo nito na labis na ikinakatuwa ni Kyungsoo.

Ang kaso lang, isang gabi sa pag-uwi niya na nanonood ng variety show si Kyungsoo, narinig niya itong kinakausap ang tyan niya, "Baby, ang pogi pogi ni Kai no? Sobrang pogi galing galing gumiling." Mangiyak-ngiyak na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya at napailing bago lumapit sa asawa at halikan ito sa ulo.

"Mahal! Nandito ka na pala. Tingnan mo si Kai ang pogi pogi sa red suit niya." 

Maliit lamang ang ngiti ni Jongin nang tingnan si Kai sa T.V.

"Kain na tayo?" Aya niya kay Kyungsoo.

"Nauna na ako kanina. Kain ka na dun. Nood muna ako." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang natatawa sa ginagawa ni Kai sa show at napabulong na di nakatakas sa pandinig ni Jongin. "Magconcert ka sana dito, gusto na kita makita." 

Naghihintay si Jongin na sumunod ang asawa sa kanya para samahan man lang siya kumain at para makakwentuhan niya ito tungkol sa ibang bagay pero walang imik si Kyungsoo. Nilamon na ito ng buong presensya ni Kai sa T.V.

Napasalubong bahagya ang mga kilay ni Jongin pagtingin sa Koreanong kinababaliwan na masyado ng asawa. "Okay." At mag-isa na lang siyang tumungo sa kusina habang dinig ang masayang pagtawa ni Kyungsoo na pakiramdam niya ay napapalayo na sa kanya.

Pero binalewala niya ang nararamdaman dahil baka OA lang siya at namimiss lang kakwentuhan ang asawa tungkol sa araw niya.

* * *

Matapos mag-toothbrush ay naabutan niya muling nanonood si Kyungsoo sa cellphone nito sa kama nila.

Nakangiti ito habang nanonood at alam na agad ni Jongin kung sino ang laman ng screen ng asawa.

Lumapit siya rito at sinilip ang phone nito. Sino pa nga ba ang pinapanood nito? Walang iba kundi si Kai pa rin. 

Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai.

Kai na lang araw-araw. Umaga magpasa-gabi. Kai pa rin.

Ano bang meron kay Kai na wala siya samantalang magkamukha lang naman din sila? Marunong din naman siya gumiling. Mas magaling pa nga siguro kay Kai dahil siya nakagiling na sa kama, naka-iskor pa. 

Bago pa siya sumabog ng tuluyan sa selos, kinuha na lang din niya ang sariling cellphone at nag-scroll sa Facebook. Pero nadidistract pa rin siya sa paghagikgik ng asawa na nakapokus lang sa screen sa phone niya at tila di alintana na nasa tabi na siya nito.

Petty na kung petty, tinalikuran ni Jongin ang buntis na asawa at chinat na ang ate at ditse niya sa gc nila sa Messenger kasi nagbabadya na talaga siyang sumabog at ayaw naman niyang makapagbitaw ng masasakit na mga salita sa asawa. Kailangan niya ng outlet.

**Jongin:** ate

 **Yejin:** oh?

 **Yunji:** *attached photo of rahee and raeon*

 **Jongin:** ang cute naman naka onesie 😍

 **Yunji:** wala lang sinend ko lang. o ano yun bunso?

 **Yejin:** pustahan nag-away sila ni kyungsoo

 **Jongin:** hindi ah

 **Yejin:** weh

 **Yunji:** may problema ba?

 **Jongin:** wala naman magtatanong lang

 **Yejin:** ano?

 **Jongin:** oa ko ba na pinagseselosan ko si Kai?

 **Yunji:** yung koreano?

 **Yejin:** ano ba yan jongin kasal na kayo pinagseselosan mo pa yang koreanong yan, di naman kilala niyan si kyungsoo xDDDD

 **Yunji:** Yejin, pakinggan mo muna si jongin

 **Yejin:** 😜

 **Jongin:** yun na nga kasal na nga kami pero nagseselos pa rin ako 😔

 **Yunji:** bakit ka nagseselos?

Napapikit si Jongin nang marinig ang tawa ni Kyungsoo. Pano ba siya di magseselos kung sumesentro na kay Kyungsoo si Kai. 

"Hay."

**Jongin:** lagi na lang kasi niya bukambibig si Kai. laging pinapanood si kai. basta puro kai nauumay na ako ate. ok naman noon pero ngayon naiirita na ako :( masama ba akong asawa? 

**Yejin:** oo kasi di ka supportive kay kyungsoo e mukhang nagfafanboy lang naman siya

 **Jongin:** ate di naman sa ganun. kaso hindi na kami makapag-usap ng normal. tuwing uuwi ako ng bahay update niya sa akin tungkol sa posts ni kai, sa achievements ni kai e pano naman ako? di man lang niya ako kamustahin sa trabaho? sa achievements ko sa trabaho? namimiss ko na ganun siya sa akin :(

 **Yunji:** bunso, kung gusto mo siya makausap tungkol sa ibang bagay, bakit hindi ikaw ang mag-initiate?

 **Jongin:** gustuhin ko man kaso syempre gusto ko rin maramdaman na naaalala pa rin naman niya ako

 **Yejin:** HAHAHAHAHA natatawa ako sayo jongs

 **Jongin:** e di wow e di wow wow wow 

**Yejin:** luh panget mo

 **Yunji:** yejin

 **Yejin:** ✌

 **Yunji:** jongs, kung ganyan na nararamdaman mo, subukan mo siyang kausapin. ikaw na lang muna mag-adjust at mag-initiate na mag-usap kayo tungkol sa ibang bagay na hindi si kai lalo na kasi matampuhin at emosyonal ang buntis. totoo yan based on my experience. 

**Yejin:** tsaka baka nag-ooverthink ka lang. as if naman na walang pake na si kyungsoo sayo. kapag di ka na niya nilutuan dun ka na matakot!

"J-Jongin?" 

Nagitla si Jongin nang marinig si Kyungsoo sa likuran niya at sa paglingon niya, mas nagulat siya sa nanunubig na mga mata ng asawa na tila kanina pa nakikibasa ng chat niya sa mga kapatid niya.

"S-Soo..."

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at napapunas ng luha. "Nagtatampo ka pala sa akin di ka man lang nagsasabi." Nanginginig na sabi ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakaupo na sa kama.

Agad napabangon si Jongin at hindi na nakapag-reply pa sa mga kapatid niya.

"Kyungsoo, s-sorry..." Jongin will be honest, hindi niya actually alam kung ano ang sasabihin kay Kyungsoo.

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Hindi. Ako dapat mag-sorry." 

Sa sinabing iyon ng asawa, nagkaroon ng bagong realization si Jongin lalo na nang niyakap na siya ng mahigpit ni Kyungsoo.

"Sorry. Sorry, di ko alam na ganun na pala nararamdaman mo. Na feeling mo wala na akong pakialam sayo kaka-Kai ko."

Humalik si Jongin sa ulo ng asawa at hinimas ang likod nito.

"Sorry." Pag-uulit ni Kyungsoo bago tumingala kay Jongin. "Babawi ako sayo."

"Di mo na kailangan bumawi, Soo. Lahat naman nagagawa mo pa rin para sa akin. Tama si ate, matakot na ako kapag di mo na ako pinagluto." Nguso niya asawa. "Binabasa mo na pala chat ko sa mga ate ko."

"Tumalikod ka kasi bigla." 

Napangiti si Jongin. "Akala ko di mo na mapapansin kasi busy ka naman kay Kai."

Yumuko si Kyungsoo. "Sorry."

Niyakap niya si Kyungsoo. "Shhh. Tama na ang sorry. OA lang din ako." Hinawakan niya sa mukha ang asawa at pinahid ang luha nito. 

"Hindi. Hindi yun OA. Tsaka tama ka, puro Kai na lang ako. Di na kita natatanong tungkol sa araw mo sa trabaho. May pagkukulang ako, Jong. Pero sana, kung nakakaramdam ka ng ganito, sabihin mo lang sa akin." Patuloy pa rin sa pag-agos ang luha ni Kyungsoo na ipinag-aalala na ni Jongin.

"Mahal, wag ka na umiyak."

Lalong naiiyak si Kyungsoo. "Kung di ako buntis di naman ako iiyak pero naiiyak ako ngayon. Hindi ko mapigilan." Humikbi pa siya lalo kaya niyakap muli siya ni Jongin.

"Tahan na. Malulungkot si baby natin niyan."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang luha bago tumingala kay Jongin. Hawak din nito ang mga kamay niya. "Jongin, wag ka mahiya na kausapin ako kapag may nararamdaman ka na pagkukulang ko. Mag-asawa tayo, ayoko namang masira tayo dahil sa ganito. Ayoko rin na malungkot ka kasi mahal na mahal kita. Kung gaano mo ako napapaligaya sa araw-araw ganun din ang gusto kong masukli sayo. Kaya sorry ulit, sorry." 

Yakap muli.

"Okay na tayo. Wag ka na mag-alala." Tawa na ngayon ni Jongin para pagaanin na ang mood. "Sorry din kasi ang babaw ng pagseselos ko."

"Hindi. Hindi yun mababaw. Nagkulang talaga ako sayo. Aminado ako. Ang panget lang na ngayon ko lang din natanto."

Ginewang-gewang ni Jongin ang kayakap na asawa. "Kai kasi. Mas gwapo at hot naman ako dun di na lang videos ko panoorin mo." Nguso ni Jongin.

Natawa na rin si Kyungsoo at tumango sa lahat ng sinabi ni Jongin. "Mas gwapo at hot ka talaga kasi kung hindi, hindi ako magpapabuntis sayo."

Tumawa silang dalawa. "Love mo lang pala ako dahil sa itsura ko ah?" Asar ni Jongin sa asawa.

"E sa amin ba ni D.O? Sino mas gwapo at cute?"

"O e bakit nasama na si D.O sa usapan?"

"Sagutin mo muna tanong ko. Sino mas gwapo at cute?"

"Syempre ikaw." Stroke ni Jongin sa malambot na pisngi ng asawa.

"Hmp! Kaya ayoko panoorin Along With the Gods kasi bibida mo na naman acting skills nun."

Napataas ng kilay si Jongin. "Tama ba narinig ko? Nagseselos ka kay D.O?"

"Mhm. Kaya ayoko panoorin yung pelikula niya."

"Hindi dahil gusto mo panoorin si Kai?"

"Si Kai na lang papanoorin ko no kaysa marinig yung pagbibida mo sa koreanong yun."

"Kaya pala ah. Tas ako naman papahirapan mo kaka-Kai mo."

"Sorry na."

"Okay na tayo. Pareho lang naman tayong may crush na koreano."

Nagtawanan na lang sila. Hanggang sa tumahimik sila pareho at nagtitigan. Pareho silang may ngiting kinikilig.

"Mahal, may hindi pa ako nasasabi sayo."

"Ano yun?" Intriga ni Jongin sa asawa.

"Tingin ko..."

Napataas ang kilay ni Jongin. "Tingin mo...?"

"Feeling ko naglilihi ako kay Kai."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Inayos ni Jongin ang camera at siniguradong tinutok ito sa kanya.

"Mahal, alam kong imbis na pagkain paglihian mo, si Kai ang pinaglilihian mo ng baby boy natin, eto panglaban ko baka sakaling ako na ang paglihian mo..."

Pinatugtog ni Jongin ang _Mmmh_ at sinayaw ito.

_You make me feel so_

_Mmmh Mmmh_

Ngunit sa gitna ng feel na feel na pagsasayaw ni Jongin, biglang lumitaw ang buntis sa frame. "Mahal, anong ginagawa mo!?"

Tuloy pa rin si Jongin sa pagsayaw sabay sagot, "Nagfee-feeling Kai para ako na lang paglihian mo!"

Napatakip na lang si Kyungsoo sa bibig habang natatawang pinanood ang asawa na videohan ang sarili na sumasayaw ng _Mmmh_.

_Mmmh mmmh_

_I said I said_

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed my munting alay for the bebus!


End file.
